1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus for improved high dynamic range imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
High dynamic range imaging (HDRI) allows a luminance range of a real natural image perceived by human eyes to be represented in a digital image. The HDRI may have a wide range of applications such as in medical imaging, satellite imaging, physical substrate rendering, digital cinema, and the like. The HDRI generates a radiance map having a high dynamic range through one or more low dynamic range images having different degrees of exposure and generates a display image to be displayed on a digital display device by using tone mapping.
However, when a user captures low dynamic images, the images may overlap due to a movement of a subject or a change in the background, thus making it difficult to compose the captured images to form the HDRI.
Furthermore, when the user captures low dynamic images in a low illumination or high sensitivity condition, noise occurs during the HDRI, which deteriorates image quality.